


Last Ditch Effort

by aryas_zehral



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world falls apart during a zombie apocalypse, Bo and Kenzi try and survive through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Ditch Effort

  


“Bo! Bo! Bo move!” Kenzi screamed from the doorway, staring wild eyed out into the darkness trying to make out what was happening far down the corridor. She could see Bo's outline- at least she thought it was Bo- where she was fighting off the few straggling zombies that had followed them into the abandoned building. Being out in the open wasn't an option as the temperature and night fell. They had lost Hale today, his siren song had little effect on the creatures who were neither Fae nor human, that had once been both. No one seemed to know where the plague had come from but it had infected both species without preference. “Come on Bo! Its not safe!”

The mess of silhouettes resolved into one standing with a number piled on the ground around its feet. Kenzi couldn't tell if it was Bo or not, wasn't sure if she should shut the door, barricade herself in, or wait for the figure to reach her. The shape wasn't speaking, not even the few guttural noises of the undead but it was moving, shuffling, towards her.

“Bo? Bo, please, if that's you, pleasepleasepleaseplease say something!” Kenzi called out, trying to hear or see anything any little tiny thing that would identify the shape as her friend, her, ohgodplease, not zombie munched friend.

“It's me Kenz,” the voice was weak, but not slurred, and definitely Bo.

“OhThankGod and all his fluffy elves,” Kenzi sighed, leaving the doorway and rushing towards the shape.

“God doesn't have elves.”

“He does if he a. existed and b. wants to,” Kenzi replied reasonably as she reached Bo. She was covered in bloodd and Kenzi hoped it wasn't hers and, if it was, that it wasn't from a bite. Regardless, Kenzi dragged her along the corridor, heedless of the danger Bo would be if she had been bitten. The sword Bo had been using scraped shrilly as it was drawn along the concrete floor.

As they approached the room she found herself paranoid that, even though the door was at the end of a corridor and had only one door and one approach route, it wouldn't be safe when they got to it. As soon as they arrived she looking round it quickly- as if that would help- and confirmed that it was empty. Leaning Bo against the back wall, where she slumped and slid to the floor, Kenzi had to put all of her weight against the heavy door to close it, sliding the deadbolts across to lock it. Sure, it meant that they now had no way to see what was outside the door but that could be tomorrow's problem once they had slept and Bo had been given time to heal. Finally she dragged over a number of boxes that she doubted would do them any use- they were not that heavy and made of wood, if they'd been in the middle of a vampire apocalypse then at least they could have used the wood as weapons but, no, just their luck that the apocalyptic baddies were zombies- before collapsing next to Bo. Bo's head slid down to rest on her shoulder.

It took her a long time to fall asleep.

A noise woke her. Opening her eyes into darkness Kenzi panicked, fumbling for the lighter she knew was in her pocket. Flipping it open she flinched at the sudden light before holding it up to look round the room. The heavy metal door was still closed and Bo was still out cold. High up on the wall the window was dark. Night had fallen while she slept. There were no street lights any more. Sweeping the flame round, ignoring the heat of the metal that was quickly building to burning point, she looked for the bag she had been carrying when she first came into the room. When they escaped from their house a couple of days ago Bo had packed one too but, somewhere during their flight, she'd lost it. Kenzi was certain she'd had it this morning when they moved out. Then again, this morning they'd had three bags and three people and more weapons.

The bag was in the corner of the room where she had dropped it. Crawling awkwardly, holding up the flame in front of her, she reached for it. Turning it out on the floor she located the flash-light. She flipped the lighter closed, dropped it on her bag, and switched on the flashlight. Getting to her feet she looked round the room, wondering what had woken her.

For several long moments she stood in the concrete cell, ears straining, only to jump as something heavy thumped against the door. Her hand flew to her mouth, holding in a shriek, before she drew attention to herself. Slowly she moved toward the still locked door, debating whether to call out, ask who was on the other side, hope that it was someone they knew, maybe Dyson with a rescue although that was unlikely. He'd been swamped by zombies, bitten and mid-change the last time she'd seen him, acting as decoy to let them get away. She wondered if he was now spreading the... whatever it was- plague, virus, bacteria, spell- round the wolf population but shook those thoughts from her mind before she scared herself further. Biting her lip, she pressed her ear against the door; the light from the flashlight bounced off the cold metal surface creating bizarre shadows in the room. Bizarre and _creepy_ shadows. Her heart dropped, her stomach clenched, as she heard the unmistakable groans of the undead on the other side of the door. Her eyes were glued to the door as she walked slowly backwards.

Hours passed as she watched the door. The creatures- were there more now than there had been before, she couldn't tell- on the other side banged repeatedly against it. The metal didn't buckle. The concrete stayed strong. But they noises didn't stop. The zombies knew they were there, somehow, and their empty heads were relentless. Over time Kenzi slunk down beside Bo as the light from outside increased as day broke. Eventually Bo stirred.

“Kenz? What's going on?”

“Uh, zombie apocalypse, you remember? We're trapped in here. They're on the other side of that door. Basically, we're fucked,” Kenzi told her, her eyes never leaving the door. “How are you doing? ”

“Weak. Sore. My healing powers aren't kicking in Kenz,” Bo said, shifting stiffly to sit up straighter.

“Fuck. And here I was hoping you'd do some wicked Fae moves. I'd open the door; you'd kick their ass. We'd run.”

“Sorry to disappoint Kenz. Without a top-up I'm no use to anyone.” Bo's head thumped back against the wall, eyes blinking tiredly as she surveyed the room.

“Well,” Kenzi started, turning to her contemplatively, “there's always me.”

“What?” Bo asked, her head turning to look at Kenzi.

“Me. You snack on me, get your mojo back, preferably don't kill me, then we make out epic and awesome escape!”

“Kenzi! I can't. You'd be weak even if it works and, this low, I might not be able to stop myself from taking too much.”

“Then at least you'd be able to escape. And, anyway, I've always wondered,” she said, shifting her body round to face Bo.

“Wondered what?”

“What its like, you know, to kiss you. To feel your power. Everyone else gets to kiss you but never me,” Kenzi told her earnestly, pouting slightly, her hand reaching out to cup Bo's face.

“It's not safe,” Bo said, trying to shrug off Kenzi's hand, her head sluggish.

“In case you hadn't notice, nothing's safe any more Bo and I'm a big girl. I know the risks. I want to do this. Bo, I want to do this for you.” Before Bo could formulate another argument, Kenzi swept in, pressing her lips to Bo's. For a moment Bo resisted before her instincts took over, her lips coming alive beneath Kenzi's. Bo's power sung out, filling Kenzi's head with glowing blue as her pulse raced and her body burned with pleasure as her chi flowed into Bo.

Beside them, something thumped against the still closed door.


End file.
